


Damn It, Okay?

by disaster_dan



Series: We're Supposed to Hail Hydra [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hydra AU, Hydra Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Terror, mouth guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: It was no secret the Cadet did not like the mouth guard. Not at all a secret.





	Damn It, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Cadet = Peter  
> Asset = Bucky/TWS

It was no secret the Cadet did not like the mouth guard. Not at all a secret. The first time he was made to wear the mask it made him immobile, non - responding to the people around. The Asset remembers choked up crying from the cell next door in late nights. The day when the Cadet was able to take it off, the Cadet ripped out a gun and shot the material until it was impossible to keep shooting at pieces. The Asset had never seen so much hatred from the Cadet until that moment.

The Asset didn’t entirely know why the mouth guard was such a curse to the Cadet. He didn’t understand. The Asset always wore it, he assumed the Cadet would grow used to it and soon want one. But alas. The Cadet only grew familiar to  _ seeing  _ it on the Asset. And clear as hell he didn’t want anything with it.

This mission required no personal gear. No spider outfit, no scary look. They needed ‘casual’, but still something to cover their identity. They, after all, were weapons. They bore heavy hoodies. Both got mouth guards. A usual to the Asset. A huge no on the Cadet’s agenda. It wasn’t even an hour in on their planned spot before the Asset began hearing soft sniffling behind him as he looked out the street.

_Fuck_.   


He doubted anybody would hear crying from inside a crumbled up concrete building. The windows heavily tinted, nobody would see a man and a crying teenager inside. Or however old or young the Cadet was.

“Stop crying.” He said once, not thinking on dealing with the kid too much. Sure, he had seen the Cadet cry before, from afar and close. But crying simply wasn’t the Asset’s expertise. Specially at the HQ-base, sometimes when a sobbing Cadet came rushing to the Asset for _something_ but the Asset unable to return _whatever_ the hell he needed. It wasn’t like crying did anything. The Asset learned that a long time ago.

“Cadet, I said stop crying.” He emphasized the command, flagging the emotional behavior inappropriate.   


The Cadet didn’t listen. He simply lowered down his gaze and shook visibly. His sobs were muffled by the mouth guard, tears sliding down the material and some gathering at the rim of the muzzle just creating a mess. The Asset was about to punch the Cadet square and leave him off with that warning to get his act together. 

_ No _ .

_ Damn it.  _

 

_ Hit him _

 

_ No. _

Surely the target wouldn’t show up until twenty some minutes later. 

 

The Asset looked out from their hiding spot for a quick check up and then slid to the small Cadet. He bent his knees to face with the Cadet, sighing. 

“You have to stop crying.” The Cadet nodded. Yet he didn’t stop. The man continued annoyed. “I know you don’t like the mask. But you have to stop crying before you get in trouble.” The Asset was glad to  _ Hell  _ that they gave the him the speak-mouth guard on this mission. The Cadet hadn’t yet owned enough privileges to have a speak-mouth guard.

The Cadet shakily raised his head and trembling looked at the man. Listening. 

“You don’t want the chair, right?”  _ The chair _ . 

 

_Screams._

 

_Bu-Asset._

 

_No._

 

_Clear him-_

 

The Cadet frantically shook his head at that. The Asset glared. “You’ll take it off if we finish on  time .”

The Cadet made a strangled sound, a  hard-swallowed sob and raised his hand and scratched at the mouth guard with ravish. The Asset nodded in sympathy. Or pity. He couldn’t do anything about the mouth guards, they were given orders. If the Cadet took it off, it would be bad for  both of them . If the Asset took it off for him, it would be bad for  both of them . 

 

“Just a bit longer... Can you do that? Can you be a good Cadet and do that?" The soldier briskly patted the Asset's arm. "Can you do that for me, Good Boy?”

 

The Cadet froze- stared at the Asset- his eyes still leaking hot tears. And... he nodded this time. Nodded firmly. The Asset nodded at him back. The Asset knew the word ‘ _ boy _ ’ hit the Cadet somewhere special inside. He rarely used it for that purpose.

“Stop crying.” The Asset whispered, looking at the boy’s teary eyes. His terrified face. The eyes stared deeply back at his. “The Mission will be over soon.”

The Cadet again nodded. Shakily his breathing seemed to falter down yet struggled against the mouth guard. It made the Asset sigh again. 

At least the Cadet would calm down and everything would continue as usual. They could forget about all this and pretend it never happened. 

The Asset lifted himself to his height and stared the Cadet down; the Cadet staring right back at him. The Asset did not expect for the young Cadet to lift himself on his toes and nearly slam his face against the Asset’s. His mouth guard clanked against the Asset’s. The hard breathing of the Cadet slipped through the nostril openings and the Asset felt the heat against his mask. The Cadet closed his eyes and tilted his face an inch to the side. And then the Asset comprehended the situation. 

The Cadet was giving him a kiss. What  _ would’ve  _ been a kiss if it wasn’t for the mouth guards on them both. 

A kiss on what should have been the Asset’s _lips_. 

_ What. _

 

_ What _

 

_ No _

 

_Shut up-_

 

_Peter._

 

_NO._

 

_ Where the fuck  _ _ did _ _ he see this _ ?

The Cadet pulled away after a few fantasizing seconds, then turned his body and avoided eye to the Asset. The Asset processed the action further. It only confused him more. 

 

His arm whirred softly, making the Cadet flinch at an anticipated hit. The Asset simply furrowed his brows, stared at the Cadet, and turned away back to his spot. He didn’t bother asking why. It’s not  like the Cadet could answer. It’s not like he would either. 

The mission went just like others. Done. The weapons fled the area and mounted on to the van awaiting them to drive back at base. On the ride the Cadet sat across the Asset. His eyes gleamed hope, searching into the Asset. But the Asset only narrowed his glare.  _ Wait _ .

Given that the mission was success - due in time, no trouble on the way back- the officers would leave the weapons on their own while they busted out drinks and drank their life on the rooftop. All doors locked of course. That would leave them with some hours of freedom at least. Anytime without an officer in sight meant freedom. The Asset knew it was safe to unstrap from the outfit and release his face from the mask without needing approval first. 

The Cadet came running full speed to the Asset, ramming hard to the older body that hardly budged. He caught himself onto the Asset, tip toeing and hands gripping the shirt of the man. He craned his neck up and pressed himself against the man. Tears were again bubbling at his eyes, his chin resting on the Asset’s chest and eyes frantic. Terror.

_Please_.   


The Asset nodded, knowing what the teen (kid, adult- whatever he was) wanted. He lifted a hand to undo the hold behind the neck and the other hand on the mask to pull it off. The Asset still didn’t understand what was so bad about the mouth guard. 

The mask came off and finally the Cadet was free from the torturous restrain. But the Cadet didn’t move away, he breathed shakily and heavily leaned against the Asset. Not hugging, he was afraid to do so. He rested his head against the broad chest and listened to the heart inside. The Asset would have much rather leave and go to his own things, like drinking or sleeping or something that wasn’t with the Cadet so close to him. He didn't allow this closeness. He would've pushed the Cadet and likely punched him for being foolish. _Immature_.

 

_ Tak- _

 

_ Stop. _

 

_-c are- _

 

_Asset._

 

_Asset._

 

_Affirm. No._

 

_Him?_

 

_Command-_

 

_Clear._

__

He did nothing. He let the small spider-boy lean his body, wetting his shirt with tears and sweat. 

Being the weapon was over for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Caffeine Addicted (VK) / zayacv (Tumblr) and their art. Check them out they're great!


End file.
